thedoorwithinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Door Within
The Door Within must open for one to truly see. Do you see? Believe and Enter. Aidan Thomas is miserable. And it's much more than the strange nightmares he's been having. Just when life seemed to be coming together for Aidan, his parents suddenly move the family across the country to take care of his wheelchair-bound grandfather. When strange events begin to occur, Aidan is drawn into his grandfather's basement where he discovers three ancient scrolls and an invitation to another world. No longer confined to the realm of his own imagination, Aidan embarks on an adventure where he meets knights, warriors, kings and mysterious Glimpses who can travel between worlds. Aidan joins them in the struggle between good and evil. With the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance, Aidan faces Paragory, the eternal enemy. Will Aidan be willing to risk everything and trust the unseen hand of the one true King? The answer comes from The Door Within. Characters The Mirror Realm *Aidan Thomas *Mr. Thomas *Mrs. Thomas *Grampin *Robby Pierson Alleble *King Eliam *Kaliam *Farix *Oswyn *Gabriel *Acsriot *Bolt *Nock *Captain Valithor *Eleazar *Kindle *Gwenne *Mallik *Tal *Gabby Paragory *Paragor *Rucifel Mithegard *King Ravelle Plot When Aidan Thomas moves to the state of Colorado from his native Maryland, he feels lost. His best friend Robby Pierson has been left behind, and he sees his parents as the cruel takers of his already hard social life. Even worse, he was going to stay with his Grampin, a napping man in a wheelchair. It didn't get any worse than his life. Everything began to change after Aidan began to experience nightmares of himself being killed by a dark man with a dark sword. One night, he awoke to find it storming, and a large pine tree shaking violently, as if a large creature had recently flown off of it. -to be continued- Book Details Publication: April 8, 2007 Publisher: Thomas Nelson Author: Wayne Thomas Batson Status: Christian fantasy allegorical adventure Reader Reviews Review 1 A gripping adventure from the start, The Door Within ''& Co. will keep you on the edge of your seat from start to finish! Mysterious scrolls—skeptical parents—weird signs—and, over it all, the intense feeling that he must follow... and enter the Door Within. Review 2 An amazing book... weaves the truths of the Bible into a fantasy story of faith and courage. "I will never deny my king!" Review 3 Absolutely amazing... a thrilling adventure with knights, swords, dragons, and unicorns -- all topped off with an epic battle between good and evil! "Never alone!" Miscellaneous ''The Door Within ''has a 'trailer', which can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ2FAAN9zLE ''The Door Within Trilogy has a wikipedia page, which can be viewed here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Door_Within Wayne Thomas Batson's blog for The Door Within can be viewed here: http://enterthedoorwithin.blogspot.com/ The Door Within has the possibility of being made into a movie! The post concerning this can be viewed here: http://enterthedoorwithin.blogspot.com/2007/09/door-within-movie.html Category:Read:The Door Within Category:Read:The Rise of the Wyrm Lord Category:Read:The Final Storm Category:Books Category:The Door Within